


Stay With Me

by Too_Much_Fandom



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, F/M, Falling In Love, Implied Sexual Content, Post-Coital Cuddling, Post-Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Too_Much_Fandom/pseuds/Too_Much_Fandom
Summary: A small snapshot of Newt and Tina establishing their relationship following the events of the second movie.
Relationships: Tina Goldstein/Newt Scamander
Comments: 6
Kudos: 56
Collections: Newtina Week 2020 #NewtinaWeek2020





	Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eveneechan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eveneechan/gifts).



> Just a teeny tiny drabble in honor of Newtina Week! Sorry I didn't have time for more than a little drabble. 
> 
> Gifting to Eveneechan as a thank you for putting together Newtina Week 2020!!

Hands caress desperately, lips brush hotly against skin as clothes flutter to the ground, and pleased gasps and moans fill the air. When he enters and fills her, they both feel an immediate sense of completion, of rightness. They are...at home. There is no other way to explain it. He looks into her beautiful salamander eyes, watching her fall apart, and she pulls him down for another searing kiss as he tumbles after her.

They lay together, tangled around each other, as they come down from the high. She rests her head against his chest, while he holds her close, running his fingers through her raven hair and softly kissing her forehead. 

Neither of them can quite believe it. Less than a day ago, he’d been chasing her through Paris, they’d stood awkwardly together in a vault, stammering their way to an understanding. 

He’d invited her to his basement as soon as they’d arrived after that depressing meeting at Hogwarts, and the others had gone their separate ways within the flat. After finishing the interrupted conversation from the vault, one thing led to another and, well, here they were now, basking in the delight of having just shared the greatest possible intimacy. 

She dozes against his chest without fully falling asleep, humming in contentment. Every now and then, she reaches up to sweep his copper bangs out of his mesmerizing sea-green eyes, or trace a scar along his shoulder, as if to make sure this is all real. In return, he holds her closer, stroking her back and dropping soft kisses in her hair.

It is real, alright, but for how long? When she goes back, for how long will they be separated this time? Is there another way? Dare he ask…?

He softly caresses the length of her arm draped against his chest. “Stay with me?” he whispers, his lips brushing her forehead, “Here in London? Please?”

She stirs in his arms, and her eyes flutter open as a radiant smile spreads across her face. He hasn’t seen her smile like that since New York, and indeed, she repeats the very words she’d said then, “I’d like that. Very much.”


End file.
